


Alone

by SunSetsOfAnotherWorld



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSetsOfAnotherWorld/pseuds/SunSetsOfAnotherWorld
Summary: The reader finds the TARDIS in the woods beaten up and old





	Alone

You're walking through the woods on a wonderful summer day when you turn around a corner and see something that makes your heart stop thouhts, memories and images flood your head and you think over and over in your head, No no no it can't be it's just a show right? it can't be You don't even realize it as you walk up to it, and cautiously lay your hand  
on it.

when it actually comes in contact with the wood your eyes widen. Oh my gosh. You think. it's actually real. i'm not imagining it.   
But then you realize something else. It looks....sad. Worn down. As if it hadn't moved in years. Tears filled your eyes, trying to keep yourself from crying. It's so stupid, but...

You arent able to finish that thought, As You hear a soft click, and the door opens, causing you to stumble forward face planting. A pair of shoes enter your line of vision. You slowly look up, seeing slacks next, then a jacket over a button up shirt, a bow tie, and the...it's him.

Your hand covers your moith as your eyes widen everything hitting you all at once oh my gosh. you think. everything was real. The angels, cybermen, daleks oh my gosh Rose and Martha and dDonna and Amy and Rory, and Jack and oh my gosh if Jacks real then Torchwood and Lanto and Oh gsh. 

You don't even relize you've just said all that out loud as he sets his hands on your shoulders.  
"Are you all right?? What you were saying... how did you know all that??"

You are full on crying now, tears running down your cheecks, and you can't help but hug him.   
"Oh my gosh it's you and you're real and you've saved earth and everyone so many times and I can't believe it and just thank you and i'm sorry for all the bad stuf that happens" 

He awkwardy hugs you back before you pull away and wipe at your face with your sleeve.   
"Uhm, sorry f-for that. it just uhm..." You don't know how to explain it. How important he is to you, how many importnant people you've met because of him, how much he inspires you, how much you look up to him.

Heck , you're probably insane right now. The doctor just looks at you for a moment before grabing your hand and pulling you inside. Your eyes widen as you sare at the bright room and, "oh my gosh it's bigger on the inside." He grins like child when he hears that. "I love it when they say that!" 

He flits about the room as you stand there, wringing your hands out, knees shaking as you stare wide eyed at everything.

"Now!" He exclims " How would you." He points to you excited. " Like to come for an adventure?" 

You can't get the words out fast enough "Yes. please take me."

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go my fellow whovians! :)


End file.
